1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a windmill and particularly to a windmill that is operationable at a low speed wind and has a fly wheel function for rotating long time steadily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional windmills have many limitations and restrictions. For instance, they need relatively high speed wind to start operation, have low operating efficiency and low utilization (i.e., usable only in small number of days in a year that have high enough wind speed for windmill operation), etc. There are still a lot of room for improvement in the windmill design and structure to make it more practical and useful.